will she say yes?
by dobby09
Summary: after many years, Albus finds the courage to ask Minerva the most important question - at least she thinks so.  I promise: you ll all be surprised by his question and how it all turns out. please r r to let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

will she say yes?

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her neat and tidy office, or more precisely: at her desk, grading 4th year – essays with her personal emerald-coloured ink. The students´ homework sometimes bear more than doubtful results, but she was still in a good mood. The afternoon sun was brightly shining, illuminating and filling the room with a somehow magic and mild warm light.

She was almost done correcting papers and therefore looking forward to taking an amble walk along the school grounds this lovely afternoon before dinner.

The day had been quiet and quite peaceful so far, for no annoying Peeves, no grumbling Filch and no experimenting Weasley twins had caused any harm or trouble. Not even a single complaint about Professor Snape being unfair to Gryffindor house.

Reflecting afterwards, that day had almost been too good to be true.

Suddenly, she still was grading papers, a beautiful red and golden Phoenix appeared next to her out of nowhere. She didn´t get startled, for she was used to Fawkes silently appearing, carrying some news or information from the Headmaster. Instead she took a biskit and gave it to him. Falkes bit it, but only after dropping an envelope on the paper-loaded desk.

„Oh Falkes, did Albus degrade you again to deliver his letters?", she said with a stern look but in a gentle voice, standing up and caressing the phoenix´s head, which the rare bird enjoyed.

After a moment and as sudden as he had appeared next to Minerva, Falkes was gone again, his beautiful melody slowly fading away, too.

She wondered if something might have happened and picked up the envelope her boss sent her.

"to Minerva McGonagall" it said on the outside.

She got curious, for it must be some private matter, otherwise Albus Dumbledore would have used her formal title. It was a habit established a long time ago, when the two colleagues brought their professional relationship to another level. Over al the years they became good friends, spending some valuable time together talking, playing chess, listening to each other´s problems, the big and heavy ones just as much as the small and soon-gone-by- ones.

As time went by, they had a kind of friendship not many people – wizard or muggle – were allowed to have, they were able to talk without using words, for they (at least most of the time) knew what the other was thinking or intending to do.

Still, they never reached the final state in a friendship Minerva was secretly and deep withing her heard hoping for. She never admitted that feeling to anyone, and most of the years she didn´t even admit it to herself because after some many years in school she had built up a reputation and image in which „being in love" simply did not fit in.

„Just a crush", „impossible thing to long for" or „get reasonable, Minerva" she told herself in a quiet moment late at night, sitting by the fire when she was all by herself and catched herself daydreaming about a more serious, deeper relationship with Albus.

All the more she was shoked when she took the piece of white paper and read his lines.

"Dearest Minerva,

I have been thinking about this matter quite some time now, and finally I was able to make up my mind. As you know, people tend to call me great or even brilliant, but when it comes down to this subject, I have been nothing more than a coward. I thought I can do this on my own all my life, but I recognized: I can´t, it´s you – and only you- who can release me of this state. Now I have finally made up my mind to take all my famous courage and dare asking you. It is something rather important and that is why I would like to ask you personally and not via a letter.

Therefore I´d like to meet you after dinner in my private chambers.

Yours, Albus.

p.s. stop marking essays and enjoy this sunny day! There won´t be many more of these days this autumn!"

Minerva´s hands were shaking by now, she was hardly able to hold the paper any more. She re-read the letter, again and again. She took off her square glasses, looked up from the handwriting and out of the window in the width. Her scattered thoughts getting her nowhere until she wispered, for forming real words and speaking them out aloud will make all this more real.

„Is he...is he really...does he intend to ask me? Finally ? After all those years? Does he feel the same way and I never knew and recognized? He is going to ask something personal, important..."

Thinking hard, sorting and making up her mind, she got to no other result and solution:

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, was going to ask her to marry him?


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous. Excited. Two attributes you usually would not use to describe stern Professor McGonagall in the first place. But right now, no words would fit better. She was pacing in her office, crossing the room from wall to wall for what must have been the dozenth time, her heart all the while beating like mad. With her right hand she frantically pushed that loose, rebellious dark strand from her forehead.

She had secretly been waiting for this event to happen since christmas of 1956, when she was 31 years old and started teaching at Hogwarts. She had given up most of her hope shortly afterwards: in 1957, when she was 32. Ever since that time her hope was slim.

Until now when such simple lines turned her whole life upside down. She had to do something, otherwise she – Merlin! her of all people - would end up going crazy and in the hospital wing or even ´s until this evening. Usually Minerva herself was known for her observation talent and consideration skills of facts and circumstances, but this was different. This was special because it concerned her: her life and her future were about to change soon. The question why he was intending to propose just now remained unanswered in her mind nevertheless.

Suddenly she stopped, taking a deep breath. If anyone of her students could see her now, they´d swear he-who-must-not-be-named had used some kind of dubious course on her.

„_Good Heavens,behave yourself, Minerva! Logical thinking is in order. It´s just a letter, a personal one, but still nothing more than a simple letter. Nothing to be excited about since you have received those dozen of times before.",_ she told herself, calming down a bit.

Minerva didn´t realise that she´d spent all afternoon pacing her room, thinking of what perhaps might be coming soon.

„_Dinner in half an hour_", she stated after a look at the grandfather clock at the opposite wall. „_time to get ready_"

Wait a moment. Time to get ready? Since when did she „get ready"? She had given up worrying about her looks a long time ago, when she found out that being a stern teacher all day, even at dinner, sometimes made life easier. So there never was any need to „get ready". And to be honest, there never was anyone to dress for. Sure, Albus every now and than told her she should stop putting her hair in that bun, he said it with a grin that that bun did the hair no good, but that´s just been joking between friends. At least she thought so.

Now she catched herself looking in the mirror once again, finally fastening that annoying loose strand, putting her hat on, the next second putting it down, only to put it on again. She straightened her robe – once again- and finally left –head held high- for the Great Hall. There was nothing wrong checking one´s look, just in case, after all...

Dinner went by like usual, chatter and laughter filling the Hall, soon enough, one by one, children like Professor, started to leave.

„Minerva, are you ready to come?", Albus gentle voice reached her ear. She almost missed it, but she was sure to hear a nervous untertone swinging in that question.

„Of course I am, always", was her answer, when he held out his hand to help her up. This simple gesture brought a rare, slight smile on her face.

They walked up to Albus´ chambers in silence, for noone – for once – knew what to say.

Albus lead her to his some would say untidy, others characterical rooms, where he offered Minerva a seat and a glass of wine. She had brought the letter with her, now holding the folded paper and twitching the corners.

Falkes was sitting on his perch, observing the scene before him, like he was able to understand everything that was happening.

„Well than Albus Dumbledore, what is it you wanted to ask?", Minerva spoke, breaking the silence.

_Merlin, he is as nervous as a cat_, _maybe even more nervous than me!_ she realised when she took in the sight before her, for great Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of her, fiddling his fingers like a frightened first year student who had been caught doing something forbidden for the first time and was now waiting for his punishment. That was something maybe noboby was allowed to see before, because this was the wizard who had defeated Grindlewald and Voldemort was afraid of!

„Well, you see, dear Minerva, this is not an easy thing to do. I´ve given it a lot of thought and consideration, believe me. I always thought I´d never be in this position, I´d be fine by myself and I´d always be able to handle things on my own. But I was wrong, I cannot stand this feeling any longer. I need you. You are my best friend. You´re one of the most beautiful, classic women I was allowed to lay eyes on –I know, you won´t hear it, but it´s true, no matter how ofter you will deny it. You are a brilliant witch, a genious I dare say. You think things over and always know what to do. Hogwarts would not be the same without you. I would not be the same."

While speaking, he had moved over in her direction, coming to stand in front of her, only a few inches away.

Minerva was staring at him, blushing furiously by now, again becoming more nervous with every breath.

_He´s going to ask me! Tomorrow morning, when I wake up, I´ll be engaged to Albus Dumbledore...!_

„Minerva McGonagall"

„Yes, Albus..."

„Minerva, I don´t know how to ask it in a proper way, but...Minerva, I trust you, like I trust nobody else in this world and you know me, like nobody else in this world does. So, Minerva, will you do me the greatest honour and help me decide which of these pair of socks I should buy?"

Albus held up a pair of woolen socks in each hand, a bright yellow one and a bright pink one, and bright was the innocent smile on his face.

As soon as Albus had finished his speech, Falkes let out a shrill note, hiding his head under his wing for be could not believe his master´s words...

TBC


End file.
